


Can droids love?

by Whobahstank



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Fanart, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whobahstank/pseuds/Whobahstank
Summary: Cal and BD-1 are just great friends.
Relationships: BD-1 & Cal Kestis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Can droids love?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to draw Cal's dick and also be that guy who draws this ship. Why? bc I can >:]


End file.
